


City of angels

by satu (turva_auto)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: #Erumikeweek2k19, Alternate Universe - Mob, Bottom Erwin Smith, Gang Violence, Gangs, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, References to Drugs, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:55:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25150504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turva_auto/pseuds/satu
Summary: the Mob slice of life nobody asked for.Originally written for #erumikeweek2k19 and kinda forgot all about it. Just unearthed it from the depths of my drive and turned it into a twitter fic. So I'm cross posting in case this seems famliar. Have fun reading and be gentle in the comments.
Relationships: Erwin Smith/Mike Zacharias
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	City of angels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KatrinaRice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaRice/gifts).



Mike walked toward Erwin's office, a bit tired but wanting to check in on the blonde boss, before he called it a night. Mike was a funny creature when he was sleepy, reason why he never liked to be around many people when he was in this state, but with his boss things were different. 

He himself was the consigliere, carrying the utmost respect of the family. The advisor,  sometimes seen as the boss's "right-hand man". His job was to mediate any sort of disputes and often act as a representative or aide for the family in meetings with either other families, rival criminal organizations, or important business associates. Mike as a senior member was the third highest ranking member of the administration of the mob, he only had to answer to Levi and Erwin, who stood above him in the hierarchy and was as per tradition, deeply familiar with the inner-workings of their organization. 

Mike briefly knocked on the door before letting himself in.

"Hey, godfather." The title slipping from his lips with practiced ease, no real earnest intention and a soft smile. While some associates addressed the boss like that, Mike only did it to have a dig at him.

"Mike, thought you were asleep hours ago. What keeps you up that late?" Erwin asked, fighting a yawn. The candle in it’s golden pompous cradle, set on his deep mahogany table, that he kept for old times sake, was ready to die. A signal that the day was over, but the harsh neon light of Erwin’s old school office lamp, still cut harsh shadows along his jawline. 

It was the 20th century after all. 

His tea had gone cold and he should have been asleep too, but the reports had to be signed over, from their last operation, taking down a rivail drug den in the suburbs of downtown.

Mike just hummed in answer, walking over to Erwin’s side of the desk and sniffing him slightly. After a few sniffs he walked around the desk and sat down on one of the spare chairs., a soft sigh escaping him, as he relaxed into the cushion. 

"I had to do some extra paperwork, thought I'd check in on you before I crash." He gave a sleepy smile.

"Handsome." Erwin cracks half a smile. "No I haven't smoked, your nose probably picked up on that. Still all loose and missing limbs accounted for." He jokes, rubbing his neck shyly. Mike looked so soft in his dark shirt and fuzzy hair. Erwin just wanted to call it a night and crawl into bed with the gentle giant, maybe get his hair patted a little and listen to Mike’s soft snores.

Mike chuckled softly, leaning forward and placing his elbow on the surface of the desk.

He rested his chin on his hand, giving Erwin a soft lazy smile. "Heh, you better not smoke too much Erwin. Even though you haven’t smoked just now, I can still pick up traces of it, on your scent. It's faint, meaning you smoked today. " Mike gave Erwin a slightly stern look, before it relaxed again. He smiled again, admiring the shy look Erwin had, it was so cute and all he wanted was to hold him while they slept.

"Well technically Levi had, so I'm innocent." Erwin promised, raising his hands palms up front, in a placating gesture. But he would be lying, if he didn't crave it. Mike was right though. Erwin yawned again, not even bothering to hide it and swatted his eyelashes at Mike in a clear pleading. - take me to bed, please!

Mike hummed softly, narrowing his eyes playfully before he chuckled. "Come on, I want cuddles. Now!" He knew Erwin loved his bossy side, so he didn't mind showing it, whenever the two were alone. He stood up and reached for Erwin’s arm, gently tugging Erwin out the chair and towards the conjoined master bedroom.

Feeling Mike's gentle, but firm hands entwine with his own, was a blessing to Erwin’s exhausted mind. He wouldn't know what to do, should he ever lose him during a mission, despite Mike being one hell of a good asset in the mob.

The boss reprimanded himself for even entertaining the idea, his muscles protesting at the merry image. Mike drags down the comforter and gives his higher up a little push, laughing softly, as Erwin lands with a thud, on the protesting wooden structure.

Mike smiled, as he laid on the bed, cuddling up to Erwin, holding the man close to his chest, as he buried his nose in the mobsters blonde hair. 

"You always smell so enticing..." He mumbled in his deep grumbly voice, as he moved his head down to Erwin’s neck, sniffing it slightly, before boldly pressing a kiss to the skin. "So warm and huggable" he'd squeezed Erwin gently.

A huge gummy dork smile spread across Erwin's face in the semi darkness, that even his dimples popped up, that went unnoticeable otherwise. He pried Mike's hand forward around his waist, deming the giant the big spoon, as he held onto his hand, twisting his head, bobbing his nose in Mike's adam's apple in the process, chuckling. "You are such a huge sap. That's why..." he fell silent, afraid to say those 3 words, that would make it obvious and real. He just wanted to fall asleep in the cradle of Mike’s arms.

Mike grumbled, in his usual way of laughter. It was a sound he only shared around Erwin, Hanji or Levi. The consigliere mumbled softly, as he began to fall into a light sleep, for someone his size- he was a really light sleeper, which came as a surprise to his fellow squad members. Some of the rookies and other veterans slept heavier than he did. "I... Really appreciate you... Erwin." Yes, he got cold feet at the end, he wanted to say those 3 words, those 3 special words to make this thing between him and Erwin serious. But he didn’t dare to shake their solid ground, given each day, could might as well be their last spent together.

I really appreciate you, was repeating itself inside Erwin's mind, until he finally fell asleep, but was left unsaid.

He woke up the next morning, way before Mike, who was still snoring away, a gentle snore, but a snore nevertheless. It usually was the most adorable thing and if Erwin bopped him on the nose, Mike would make a little grunt, but not wake. He was appreciated, it still made him uneasy and for the first time in a long while, doubt settled it. Had he read the situation wrong? Maybe Mike was just sorry for him?

Erwin appreciated Levi too, but he didn't want go bed him. Or even cuddle. He would die trying anyway. Nobody touched the Underboss, unless they wanted to clean his boots with their tongue, for a fact.

Erwin sighed, slipping out from under Mike and padding into the luxurious ensuite bath, barely sparing a glance at his jacuzzi. Mike would wake on his own accord eventually. 

Erwin wanted to be gone, by the time that happened, to not make it even more awkward for the both of them.

Mike grumbled softly, a small whine escaping the big brute, as he blindly searched for Erwins body- wanting that warmth and built body pressing up against his own. The lack of it, forced him to awaken, looking at the empty bed. He sniffed the bed, Erwins scent still lingered there among the expensive egyptian linen, telling him that it wasn't too long ago, when the leader had left the bedsheets. Mike sat up and stretched his arms above his head, a yawn emitting from the tired consigliere, as he stood up. His bare feet causing pitter patter noises, as he made his way towards the ensuite, his nose trailing Erwin’s scent. 

"Erwin?" Mike mumbled sleepily, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, as he stood by the door of the bath.

Erwin sighed, time was up, he was halfway in his suit, one leg in the pants, shirt still left unbuttoned and the blue colored cravat losely dangling around his neck and open collar, with his hair still wet. He could pretend he did not hear Mike's call, the duffus sounded even sappier half asleep. But Mike had already walked in, sniffling at the humid air. "Morning." Erwin grumped, fiddling with his clothes, instead of looking up. Maybe if he pretended nothing was amiss and he had an urgent meeting ahead, they could go back to being friends. Since there seemed to be no such thing as love, love only existed in Erwin's lonely heart.

Mike hummed tiredly, walking over to Erwin slowly. His greenish brown eyes took in the other man's disheveled form, shaking his head with a small chuckle, as he wrapped his arms around the head of their house. Mike held him close, his arms tight around Erwin’s waist, as he rested his head on his shoulder. The underling buried his nose in the boss’s neck, inhaling Erwins unique scent and let out a pleasured groan of contentment. 

Still being half asleep and semif awake at the same time, Mike mumbled those magical three word. Words he hadn’t had intended to ever utter out loud, as he peppered Erwin’s neck intender kisses. He realized too late, what he had just said and instead of feeling scared Mike felt relieved. He had finally got to say "I love you" to the man he cared so much about and adored with so much passion.

Erwin felt awestruck, Mike's words heavy in the air between them. Those were the words he had been waiting for so desperately. He wanted to cling to them, lock them away, deep in the recess of his heart. Mike hugged him, rubbing his 3 days grace beard against his sensitive neck, sending shivers down his spine.

"I love you, too." Erwin stuttered, he probably sounded as unsure, as he felt in that moment. He hugged Mike back fiercely, giving into the gentle kiss they shared, morning breath and all be damned. 

MIKE LOVED HIM!

Mike kissed back gently, letting Erwin lead the kiss. Hearing Erwin say those three words, had the bigger blonde’s heart fluttering like crazy, but Mike had caught onto the uncertainty in Erwin’s tone. It made him worry. The idea, that maybe Erwin felt pressured into saying it, so Mike made sure to show him with his actions, that there was no pressure.

However the family was not idle waiting for their love making. There was work to do, so they had to part ways rather sooner than later. Mike was gentle with him, his eyes tracing Erwin’s every move, until they parted ways after breakfast, leaving Erwin brooding, while he was forced to sit in a meeting with some lakay's from one of their warehouses. Working was a distraction from his muddled feelings, but he couldn't ignore the fact, that he missed Mike. That his throat was heavy with words for a conversation they had yet to have.

Mike distracted himself with his own work, firstly finishing the reports for the latest missions of his squad, then he moved on to observe some of their new rookies training, in complex hand to hand combat. He missed Erwin dearly already and it wasn't even the afternoon yet. He craved to hold the other blonde in his arms and never wanted to let go. Mike was well aware of that pending conversation, though he wasn't sure of when it would take place, he however was most certain of what he wanted to say.

Lunch Break had the main mansion bustling with noise, Levi had been in and out of his office and Erwin's head was killing him. First he had to listen to the awful results of their latest sales, because they obviously had acquired a mole, who thought stealing from the mafia was some kind of sidekick project, putting him up on the list of people to digest in the system. Then Hange had been by rambling over some experiments she had almost blown the lab up with, while creating some new form of Meth and he just couldn't help but get snappy after that, with every single person who intruded in his office. The rookies were yelling on their way to be feed, what felt like a million feet pounding away on the marble tiles and Erwin was so fucking done. He was take him out of the ofen kind of done, with simply everything by this point.

He had drawn up the curtains of his office to dim the morning light and was resting his head on a pile of paperwork. He wanted Mike and his bed and never get up for the next 48h and more.

Meanwhile Mike himself was all but fed up with today's events, wanting nothing more than to lay with Erwin in his arms, while they slept. That's exactly what the big brute had planned to do, as he made his way to the boss office and knocked on the door gently, before letting himself in. Mike surveyed the room. Seeing the curtains pulled up, the lights out and Erwin resting his head. The consigliere knew what that meant, so he locked the door behind him and took off his boots to reduce noise. Mike walked over to Erwin, carefully picking him up, carrying the blonde to bed and laying him down.

Erwin was something between asleep and half aware, he didn't hear the door over the pounding in his head, but he felt Mike's gentle hands, hefting him up. The warmth of the giants body, as he carried him to bed and laid him down, unfastening the cravat, half undressing him, before disappearing for a moment, to come back with a cold wet cloth from the ensuite, that he strategically placed on his neck, before carefully cuddling up to him. Erwin sighed, not coherent enough for actual speech and smushed his face and nose in the strong firm chest. Trying to concentrate on Mikes calm heartbeat. His lips mumbling something against the warm skin, something he wasn't aware off, before he passed out with Mike’s hand in his hair, softly petting him. He might feel like an ass the next morning, but being the head of the mafia took its toll on him in the most ungodly moments. He had a migraine every now and again, and they tended to be pretty bad, if he had been fretting over a thing for a long while. As he had done with Mike and the fact of being in love with the gentle giant.

Mike calmly ran his thick fingers through those soft golden locks of Erwin’s hair, greenish brown hues, watching the man rest on his chest. Mike soon let the quietness of the moment relax him too, allowing his eyes to fall shut. The big brute soon fell asleep, waking in the early hours of dawn and letting out a big yawn, as he stretched. He rolled over, hugging Erwin close to his chest to share warmth under the blankets. Grumbling softly, he buried his nose in the his loved ones neck. His senses being overwhelmed In the most delicious ways possible by Erwin’s strong scent.

The warm breath at his ear made Erwin shiver. It was still too early to move and his head didn't want to leave the pillow at all. He rolled over, attaching himself to Mike like a koala and nuzzled back in his chest. He didn't feel like speaking, so he let his hands wander around the firm torso, to the defined back, before burying his fingers in between the strong shoulder blades. He didn't want Mike to leave, he didn't want to address the elephant in the room either, so he simply held onto him, as if his life would depend on it. The world blurred back into static, so the only thing he heard was Mike's calm heartbeat.

Mike grumbled softly, his own hands wandering all over Erwin’s firm body. His fingers mapped out the dips and slight curves under the rumbled clothes his boss was wearing. He burried his nose further into Erwin’s neck, feeling drunk from the strong and utterly manly scent. It made him happy. He was addicted to Erwin’s scent. Mike knew they had a lot to discuss, but wasn't really in the mood to talk much, considering he wasn’t big on talk at the best of times. Indeed Mike Zacharias was a very quiet man.

A very deadly and very quiet man.

Erwin had fallen back asleep, the warmth of Mike's body providing him shelter from his responsibilities. 

However, that came to a sudden stop, the moment the loud bang of a door - the one to his bedroom precisely- making contact with the wall, woke him up with a start, one hand blindly searching for his usual pistol, stored away under his pillow. He didn't know up from down, he even tried to hold onto Mike for a second because it caught him unaware. Erwin Smith wasn't scared. 

He dealt with criminals for a living, but the loud "Tch" sound followed by Levi's undiluted death glare and a sarcastic: "What the fuck, you 2 giant blonde fucks, think you are doing here!" Made Erwin's heart wanting to claw its way out of his chest. This situation might turn into a shitshow.

Mike hummed as Levi entered the room, having smelt the smaller male, long before the knocks on the door sounded, so the shorty could be glad to not be facing Mike’s drawn gun right this instant for unceremoniously waltzing into the master suite, like he fucking belonged here.

"Well at least you knocked." He mumbled softly, for only Erwin to really hear, his face a stoic mask, as his greenish brown gaze locked onto the angry short underboss. 

"Did Hanji spike your tea again?" He asked, wondering why Levi was so upset. It was more than usual and it definitely wasn't because of this morning's events. 

A possibility suddenly dawned on him and he had to fight the smirk, that threatened to spread his lips. Mike knew Levi was probably jealous at seeing him holding Erwin in such an intimate way.

Erwin doubted kicking the door in, counted as knocking, but Mike's dry sound of humor calmed him down. "Levi." He acknowledged, rubbing the sleep from his blurry eyes. He was not ready to deal with this, so he didn't make a move to leave Mike's embrace, despite his own very prominent mortification, coloring his cheeks in a hint of pink blush. "Don't you Levi me! It's past breakfast, you didn't show your shitface and everybody has been hounding me, while you... you..." Levi gestured wildly to Erwin, still laying this close to Mike. Mike snorted. 

"Whatever." Erwin yawned, rolling over in bed and facing his back towards Levi. This was none of the small guys business. Levi might be livid, but Mike was a firm and warm presence next to him. “Would you kindly fuck off!” Mike rumbled, smirk still firmly in place.

“ERWIN!” Levi screeched in protest.

“Oh, FUCK OFF!” the boss grumbled. “Get out this fucking door right now and leave me the fuck be, or I’m gonna…” Erwin left it hanging like that, the threat imminent. Levi after all knew better, then to argue, so he wasn’t surprised when the shorty followed suit, banging the door shut and cursing under his breath.

Business could wait, Erwin had other things to attend to. Those mainly being a quest into the depths of a certain blondes underwear. So he wasted no time and pulled the duvet over his head and went to work.


End file.
